


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - School Clubs, Donghae-centric, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Fraternities & Sororities, Kyuhyun-centric, Living Together, Love Triangles, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Photography, Romantic Comedy, School Clubs, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun/Shin Donghee | Shindong, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"Hyungnim,do know where the main office is?I need to deliver something to the headmaster."

Heechul looked up from his book and looked at the male student talking to him and then out the window.He pointed to front of the campus."It's over near the front of the campus."He explained."Where the creek starts.Does that make sense?"The male student nodded and bowed to him."Yes it does,thank you hyungnim."He says.


End file.
